1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towel rack, and more particularly to a towel rack on which a practical quantity of clothes or towels can be hung conveniently and can be folded to occupy a minimum space occupation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional towel rack is usually mounted in a bathroom to hang towels or clothes but has the following shortcomings:                1. The conventional towel rack has a specific length that limits the quantity of towels that can be hung on the towel rack to an impractical amount;        2. The width of the conventional towel rack is limited and does not allow clothes hangers to be hung freely on the towel rack since the clothes hangers will touch the wall and hang at an awkward angle that may cause the clothes to fall off the hangers; and        3. The conventional towel rack cannot be folded so the volume of the conventional towel rail is reduced to save space.        
A towel rack in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.